This invention relates to a pre-assembled front unit for motor vehicles comprising:
a supporting structure destined to be fastened to the front part of a vehicle,
a condenser and a radiator connected to the supporting structure and
connection devices for fastening the condenser and the radiator to the supporting structure in such a way that the condenser and the radiator can be removed separately one respect to the other by means of a movement from the bottom upwards.
This invention was developed specifically to satisfy the need of removing heat exchangers (condenser and radiator) from a motor vehicle upwards and separately and the need of adapting the front unit to different models of the same vehicle fitting different powertrain versions. Often, when the powertrain equipping the vehicle is changed, the distance between the heat exchangers of the front module and the chassis must be changed to account for the different clearance requirements and, consequently, the different layout of the components inside the engine compartment. This occurs specifically in the case of versions equipped with manual transmission, automatic transmission and diesel engine.
The scope of this invention is to provide a pre-assembled front unit for motor vehicles of the type described above which can be adapted to vehicles fitting different powertrains without the need of using different supporting structures for the different models.